


Guilty Pleasure

by defenselesswriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Post Season 3, fuck death, it's really only Derek and Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselesswriter/pseuds/defenselesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek started dating, but Derek kind of turns into a robot. Stiles doesn't like it. Also Derek has a guilty pleasure that Stiles didn't know about.<br/>Stiles doesn't not like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

It was a rainy day when they finally kissed. Of course it was. Apparently their lives were already like a romantic comedy, so no one was surprised.

It was pouring actually. And they had just finished fighting off Deucalion because, as Stiles kept telling them, he came back to try and take the territory or whatever. All Stiles heard was him screaming, “ _I am the demon wolf_!” and then trying to rip out Derek’s throat. After that, Stiles doesn’t remember much.

He _does_ remember that he started yelling at Derek once Deucalion was taken care of.

“How could you do that?” Stiles screamed at him.

“I was trying to save everyone,” Derek argued.

“By sacrificing yourself?” Stiles had shoved at him. “Stop with the self-sacrificing martyr bullshit, asshole. You deserve to live. You deserve to be happy. For fuck’s sake, Derek. Did you ever think about what your death would mean to us? To _me_?”

Derek was shocked at that or at least that was what his eyebrows were saying. “And what would it mean to you, Stiles?”

And for once, Stiles was speechless, so all he did was storm up to Derek, grab his face, and kiss the fuck of out him in the middle of the pouring rain.

Stiles was pretty sure he heard a, “ _Finally_ ,” from Isaac and a “You owe me twenty,” from Erica.

It was super romantic.

But now there’s a problem. A _huge_ problem. Derek doesn’t know how to act around Stiles anymore. Stiles can _feel_ it. The werewolf is even more socially awkward than usual. He hesitates every time he leans to kiss Stiles, and sometimes he even flinches when Stiles leans in. Stiles had to talk to him about it.

“Is it because of Kate? Because I will back off, Derek. I’m not gonna force you into something you don’t want.”

Derek looked pained by that. “I do want it. I want you, Stiles. I’m just not used to it.” Then he paused. “Do _you_ want it? Want me?”

Stiles has never thought someone was so stupid before.

But that still didn’t fix anything. Derek acts like he has no idea how to act. He has stopped bickering with Stiles. There is no more bantering. Derek will do something, Stiles will make fun of it, and Derek will just say _nothing_. There is no sass, no eyebrow twitch to say something Derek apparently doesn’t have the time to say, _nothing_. And it’s pissing Stiles off. So much so that he is on his way to Derek’s right now because they have to deal with this. Stiles is sick of having a robot!Derek as his boyfriend. He wants _Derek_. Not anyone else.

“Derek, you should really start locking your – ” Stiles stops because he can’t believe what he is seeing.

Derek is on the couch in just his underwear. As if that wasn’t already enough to make Stiles stop dead in his tracks. But no. There’s a huge tub of cheese balls in his lap, and there is the fake cheese powder all over his lips, beard, and fingers while Derek looks up at him, shocked and horrified.

But that’s not even the worst (or best) part.

Derek is watching _My Little Pony_.

Well Derek is turning off the tv.

“Don’t fucking turn that off,” Stiles demands. “I’m sick and tired of you trying to be someone you’re not now that you’re in a relationship with me.” Derek tries to say something, but Stiles holds up his hand. “No. Let me finish. I kissed _you_ , Derek.” The man in question’s face says _duh_ , but Stiles isn’t done. “I want to be in a relationship with _you_. I already know who you are, Derek. I know the good and the bad. The shitty history with girlfriends, the family, and the werewolf part of you. I know that you like anchovies on your pizza like the disgusting human you are. I know that you snore in your sleep, and it’s really fucking loud, but I don’t care. I even know that you _hate_ tomatoes and refuse to eat any sandwich or burger or taco that has ever touched a tomato unless it’s from salsa.

“I knew all of this before we started dating. I fell in love with the Derek who always had a comeback and who always listened to me even when my ideas are really really stupid. I fell in love with you when you would _tell_ me how stupid I was being and make fun of me for it. This whole robot you that refuses to say anything back is annoying, and it’s not you.”

“You love me?” Derek asks, suddenly fifty times more vulnerable.

“That’s all you picked up on, big guy?” Stiles says, sighing. He closes the door behind him and sits on the couch next to his stupid boyfriend. “Yes, I love you. Now let’s watch someMy Little Pony and snuggle. Also you better be sharing your balls.”

“We can do that after this episode,” Derek deadpans.

“I meant the cheeseballs,” Stiles defends, cheeks burning. “But that sounds good too.”

Derek smiles at him, wraps an arm around his shoulders, and pulls Stiles into him. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend because she mentioned that we take guilty pleasure in each other's OTPs (hers is Styida, mine is Sterek) so then this came about. Originally posted on tumblr.


End file.
